


It is the way of things.

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's the Legend of Zelda style reincarnation-of-hope-and-despair AU that no one (except for eloi) asked for.





	

The smoke clears, and Makoto Naegi sees the true enemy, the one he has been facing all along. Junko Enoshima – the true Ultimate Despair. Her appearance shocks Makoto and his friends, but even worse is her handwork: a world destroyed, cities overrun by her followers, a state of chaos. An epic war of words begins, as the Ultimate Despair and the soon-to-be Ultimate Hope fight a battle which – unbeknownst to them – they have fought all over the world, across millennia.

–

In pre-feudal Japan, a young rice farmer has caught sight of a rumbling in the field over. He meets there, not another farmer, but a horrific creature. Half black and half white, and demonic all over, it is a great, clawed creature with murderously sharp teeth lining its jaws. In its grasp, a young woman, under threat from the whims of this horror, who could be killed or worse at any second. He lunges at the demon, wresting the woman from his grasp, and delivering a sharp stab with his staff to finish it off. In its dying, choked breaths, the demon swears a deadly curse. 

_It will come to man again and again. As a bringer of suffering, of **despair**. It can strike anywhere, and at any time. And mankind must bring its greatest hope, or risk being taken in its eternal grasp._

–

In the dying embers of Ancient Egypt, a new advisor finds his way to the Pharaoh, and soon the ruler is mysteriously found dead. His successor, in turn, is quickly killed, while the advisor stays in power. The crowning of a third Pharaoh in the year brings suspicion, and a newly appointed guard spots the advisor preparing a pit of venomous snakes. _This will surely be it_ , the wicked man mutters. _After this fool is disposed of, I shall rule them all_. 

The guard seizes his chance, shoving the advisor into his own pit, leaving him to the mercy of the snakes. The last thing the guard sees of the advisor is his single bright red eye.

–

The king of the Norsemen plans his next great invasion, this time of land to the West. The warrior at his right hand, however, plans the downfall of his superior. He will take the known world in his grasp and his alone, no matter how many he has to slay to do it. The warrior at the king’s left has been suspicious for a long time.

He catches the traitor sharpening his sword, seizes him, and takes him to the royal court. He is executed in disgrace, locking him forever out of Valhalla. His name will never be truly remembered. Bjorn, it was. The bear.

–

In Medieval France, a new King ascends to the throne. His rule seems par for the course to the peasantry, but his cruelty emerges slowly. He demands more work for less food, and he bleeds the commoners dry. He cares not for the starvation occurring outside the walls of the castles, while he feasts heartily.

His knights, while disliking the man deeply, are not brave enough to attempt to kill him – except one. Finding the cruel king asleep, he takes up his sword, and stabs him directly in the stomach. The tyrant slumps, dead, while the sword still penetrates through him, coming out his back and piercing his black and white cloak.

–

The battles with the same force of despair continue. A Native American strikes down an invader, with light skin and deep red eyes, who planned to have his people enslaved and killed. In Africa, a would-be assassin of a tribal leader is wounded by a true-hearted man’s spear and thrown to the beasts. In Victorian England, a cruel factory owner would have worked children to death were it not for the actions of a little boy who smashes the machines and leaves him tied up, freeing his friends.

And in Berlin, 1945, the latest incarnation of the demon chooses to die rather than to be killed, to avoid giving the satisfaction to the latest incarnation of the hero, a Russian soldier who was closing in to his bunker.

So it goes, and so it will continue.

–

The boy has finished winning over his classmates – his friends, his allies – once again. The Despair is not devastated but delighted, taking a perverse enjoyment in her defeat, while destroying herself through the death machines of her own creation. Another victory for the Hope over the Despair. But Despair will never rest.

The Ultimate Despair. The Ultimate Hope. The demon and the hero. They will always meet, without fail. 

And Hope will always emerge victorious. After all, it is the way of things.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like this either.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
